


A few too many

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [12]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders brings home a few too many kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few too many

“Can someone explain to me what is happening here? I’m pretty sure this is my house, but when I left it this morning it did not have SEVENTEEN cats in the kitchen!”

Danny didn’t mind the occasional stray kitten Anders brought home, he’d even contributed himself but this, this was a bit too extreme. Anders did have the decency to look sheepish, though - Danny was quick to note - not sorry. So, sorry he got caught but not sorry he did it?

“Well I couldn’t just leave them, they were going to be put in a sack and thrown into the lake! You wouldn’t allow that to happen yourself, would you? And just look at them, they were starving the poor creatures, and cold, I had to bring them in and make sure they ate alright! Can we not keep them please, baby? Please???!!?” Anders pouted. His eyes shone with unshed tears and the expression on his face was one of utter heartbreak.

Danny sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. It was difficult for him to deny Anders anything he asked for but this was just too much and he would have to stand his ground.

“No. _One_ , I cannot afford to feed - let alone repair the damage caused by - SEVENTEEN additional cats! We already have eight and a dog, that would be enough for _any_ sensible person. _Two_ , we don’t have room for them, they need a lot of space to run around in and we can’t have them in the shop. So, I’m sorry honey but no, you can’t keep them. Find somewhere that will take them _tonight_.”

Anders sighed. “Fine, be that way. I’ll just find a box to put them in. I suppose the orphanage would take them…the sisters asked me the other day if I could spare any of our cats for the children. Though,” his expression brightened and he laughed, “I don’t think even they would expect a boxful!”

Anders scooped up the cats into the box and was about to head out the door when Danny spoke, his voice resigned. “I know I’m going to regret this but…all right, you can keep two. But thats it! No more and you owe me, you _so_ owe me.”

Anders couldn’t put the box down fast enough. He picked up the two he’d eyed earlier, a fluffy white one and a sea-grey colored one - it was almost the same color as Danny’s eyes.

“I love you, you’re too good to me and thank you, Danny, really. And well you know,” Anders continued with a smirk, “maybe when I get back we can celebrate the new arrivals with some strawberries and cream? What do you say…?” Danny’s answering grin was answer enough to send Anders running on his way.


End file.
